


Infinty war but it isn't garbage

by bookscatscottoncandy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: i don't know how to tag stuff, swearing by narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscatscottoncandy/pseuds/bookscatscottoncandy





	Infinty war but it isn't garbage

After Thanos fucking stabs Tony, Dr. Drange pulls up his handy little Time stone and rewinds time to before Thanos got even the second one. Dr. Strange and a few friends go find Thanos and kill his stupid ass. Peter Parker has fun on his field trip and is later surprised by a cool new suit. The End


End file.
